Upon a Lazy Day
by RonLeale
Summary: Percy and Anneabeth join for some R
1. Chapter 1

The light of the morning glisend off of the bare chest of Percy. I am Annabeth Chase, and Percy is my boyfriend here at Camp Half-blood. I was afraid

that I may be discovered here at my hiding spot under the water outside of his Cabin. I could feel a growing wetness between my legs as a familiar

felling again intertwined with my since of right and feeling of being steered by the most primal of needs. I watched through the glimmering

surface of the unsullied water as Percy began steering from his rest. His eyes fluttered open and immediately he sensed my presence outside his cabin.

"Come on out Annebeth I know your there..." Percy called

I felt the water swirl and tumble as I was brought to the surface by the will of Posiedan. With a loud pop the bubble I was in cracked as it met with

the surface of the water leaving only me standing completely dry in a depression on the surface of the water.

"Caught Me." I said with a grin on my face.

"Come on back to my cabin for some R&R we have today off and you look like you need some rest"

"Not what i'm interested in.l..."

TO BE CONTINUED (MORE SMUT NEXT TIME)


	2. Chapter 2

Percy firmly intertwined my hand with his and ran with me hand in hand into his cabin on the dock. He pulled me unto his bed and we both fell onto his seafoam colored sheets.

The sheets where soft as the sea where so Soft and almost overinviting. I sat up to remove my shirt when I noticed the tent in his pants and his Trident standing at

attention. It delightfully amazes me to this day every single time I see and feel Percy's gargantues size. I understand he's part God and everything, but wow, once I was

looking at a picture of his mothers father and he was extremely endowed. You could see the outline in his pants even on the grainy film of the picture. Itmust have been

14" long or longer flaccid and as thick as a Summer Sausage. All without being engorged with blood. My knees shake just thinking about his monster size. Anyway, I

sat up and gently unbuttoned my orange blouse and pulled it over my head with a single swift movement and with a flick of my wrist my blouse was across the

roomand with the thought of his trident dancing in my head as I imaniged his rythmic montions into my body. I ripped off his orange camp t-shirt and it split at the seems

as I willed the cloth to split apart. It amazes me every time I see his olympian physique. He's as toned as his father and being he's swam in the river of the dead I

can do some stuff that I normally wouldn't be able too do normally. He made quick work of my sports bra sending it into the ocean..


	3. Chapter 3

Exposing my breasts. He looked at me the way the minitar had looked at him. With hunger and frenzy like all the power of a herd of charging bull elephants was being channeled into him. The air buzzed as Percy moved through the air. He quickly dove down and attacked my collarbone with kisses gently grazing the skin with his tongue sending shivers through me. From his stamina you would think that he was a god. He slowly led a trail of kisses down hitting my breast. He took my nipple into his mouth and began gently sucking.

"God's Percy where did you learn to OH do that?"

He gently bit down and my nipples expanded to such a point I thought I may orgasm from contact alone. Percy let my breast out of his mouthy with a loud pop and began to trail lower I could since his want and need to go further...


	4. Chapter 4

Jackson's POV-

I slowly trailed my line of kisses down till I reached her tight little abs. She was ripped. I teased her and slowly licked her abs and inserted my tongue into her belly button.

"fruphmp?" She said

I took that a sign and ventured further down teasing passed her pussy and teased her thigh with my tongue. slowly I licked around and I found her taint and slowly licked up to her glories pussy. After all the quests, exercises and near death experiences. After wanting her for so so long. Finally being eye to lips.

More Soon Here is my Update schedule:

Mon: off/any

Tue: Russo's Pet

Wen. Upon a Lazy Day

Thur. A Death in The Family

Fri. Shanes Trouble

If you haven't read my other stories please do!


End file.
